The Best of Friends
by Tif S
Summary: Finn and Puck Friendship- After Puck's Mom is killed in a drive by shooting, Puck is staying with his grandma in Lima. Her neighbor has a little boy named Finn. When Puck and Finn meet they become fast friends, but will their friendship last? REWRITE PENDING
1. Chapter 1

The Best of Friends

**A/N: Hey everyone, Tif S. here. I got permission from another author on this site, Frosted-Kisses725 to do one of her prompts. Disney's The Fox and the Hound with Glee characters. **

** Summary: **Finn and Puck Friendship**: **After Puck's Mom was killed in a drive-by shooting, he is staying with his grandma in Lima. While playing out in the woods, Puck meets another little boy Finn who's training to be a hunter, but Finn's Dad doesn't approve of their friendship. Can it last? **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. I do not own The Fox and the Hound, Disney does. I do not own the prompt I based this off of. Frosted-Kisses725 does. I do own my take on the prompt, but I'm getting advice and help from Frosted-Kisses725, so thanks again for your help and advice! **

**Chapter One**

Mercedes watched from across the field as Mrs. Puckerman helped her grandson out of the car.

"Noah, c'mon now." The old woman said.

The boy had tear streaks down his face. "Mama Puckerman, can I just have a minute?"

Mama Puckerman walked over her grandson. "I know this is hard kiddo; your mom didn't deserve any of this, but I'm here if you want to talk."

The boy nodded. "I know, but can I just have a minute alone?"

Mama Puckerman hugged the boy, starting to sob softly. "Ok." She retreated inside, watching from the screen door, as she unpacked.

_Poor thing._ Mercedes thought. _Wonder if there's any way I can help._ The teen ran over to the crying boy.

"Hey there." She looked down at the boy. "Oh, what's a matter honey?"

The boy didn't answer, just looked at Mercedes as if she were crazy.

"Listen here kid, I live right over there, so if you need anything at all, Mercedes'll help ya, and Mrs. Puckerman'll take good care of you, so don't worry."

"I know. She's my Grandma." He laughed, between tears. "Name's Puck, I'm eight."

"It's good to meet you Puck. Now keep your head up. You'll be fine."

Puck laughed again, wiping his face with his sleeve. This girl sure was strange, but he liked her.

"Noah! C'mon inside." Mama Puckerman called.

"Coming!" The boy called back. "Bye Mercedes!" He ran, taking the creaky steps two at a time.

"Bye now! See you around!" Mercedes chuckled. She'd watch him, oh yes she would.

**_p&f_**

Blaine sat on the steps, cleaning his rifle, glad to finally have some peace and quiet. He was infuriated. _Watch Finn. Teach Finn. Yeah whatever Dad. __**I'm**__ the oldest._

"Blaine, Blaine, guess what?" Finn ran up to Blaine, nearly tackling him, as he tripped over his own feet.

"Hmm…" Blaine looked at his younger brother, indifference plain on his features.

"Dad's gonna get me a rifle! I'm gonna be a hunter just like you!"

"Good for you." Blaine said, rolling his eyes.

"You'll teach me won'tcha?" Finn asked.

"Yup." Blaine nodded expression blank.

Finn looked at him expectantly, barely containing his jitters.

"What?" Blaine yawned.

"Can we start now pleeease!" Finn hopped from one foot to the other.

Blaine rolled his eyes as he stood. "First lesson is tracking…"

"I'll be back soon Mama Puckerman!" Puck hopped off the steps, running with his ball in hand. _I wonder if there are any other kids around here._ He dropped his ball and began kicking it harder and harder, until he was soon out of his grandmother's yard. When he got tired of kicking, he looked around. The forest was huge. The trees were twice as big as him, but it was oddly peaceful. That was when he saw the butterfly.

"Hey wait up!" Puck ran, trying to catch up with the butterfly.

"Hey where are you going?" Blaine asked. Finn was jogging towards the forest.

"Someone's here. I'm gonna go see."

"Dad's not goin' to like you wandering off."

"I'm not going far! I'm tracking!"

Blaine rolled his eyes, as he lied back on the porch. "It's your hide."

Finn walked, trying not to crack any twigs, listening intently. He heard the sound of laughter, and someone running. As he went deeper, the laughter grew louder, and he grew more excited. _There's another kid here? Wow! _He continued on, wondering exactly how this new kid would be.

Puck was trying to catch the butterfly, and it wasn't easy. _Why won't it stay still?_ He had already gone too far, and it was getting late. _**SNAP!**_ He heard a loud sound, and turned. What was that?

"Hello?" His voice came out small in the huge glade.

_**SNAP!**_ Finn cursed, using a choice word he'd picked up from Blaine. _I guess I'm not as good a hunter as I thought._ He entered the glade, and saw the boy, standing in the center of it.

"Hey you!" Finn shouted. "Are you new here?"

Puck turned around, noticing Finn for the first time. "Hi. Uh-huh."

Finn walked closer to the boy. "So what's your name kid?"

"Noah, but people call me Puck."

_Puck, why does that sound familiar? _Finn thought. He'd ask Blaine about it when he got home.

"Cool! I'm Finn! I'm a hunter."

"So whatcha doing?" Puck asked.

"Trackin'." Finn replied. He was still looking for the trespasser.

"What're ya trackin? Maybe I can help." Puck said.

Finn listened, but all he heard was the breathing of the boy beside him. "I think it's you!"

"Me?"

Finn nodded. "Guess so."

"You wanna play hide and seek, see how good of a tracker you really are?" Puck said.

Finn stopped. "I… I dunno. Um.. It's gettin' late."

"C'mon! Let's have some fun!" Puck teased. Then he ran. "Betcha can't catch me _hunter_!"

Finn sighed, but then a smile formed on his face. _C'mon Finn, have some fun!_ He scolded himself. The voice inside his head sounded an awful lot like his mother. He could never forget that voice.

"C'mon! Don't just sit around daydreaming like a girl!" Puck shouted.

That did it. Finn was provoked. He walked slowly forward, two steps, before breaking into a run chasing the other boy.

**_p&f_**

"Mercedes honey? This is Mrs. Puckerman. Have you seen Noah?" Mercedes bit her lip as she listened to the woman growing increasingly worried on the other end of the phone.

"I thought he was playing in your yard. I saw him kickin' that ball of his round this afternoon."

"He was supposed to come in twenty minutes ago. He's not even in the yard anymore. Would you mind checking the woods for me dear?"

Mercedes face palmed. _The woods. Of course!_ "Course I will Mrs. P."

"It isn't like him to be late. Just please tell him to hurry." Mercedes walked out the door, placing the phone on the table as she did so. As she walked down the road to the woods, she saw a familiar truck.

"How ya doing Mr. Schuester?" She waved to the man as he drove past, earning a slightly annoyed nod in return, along with a deliberate slap of dust to the face. _Jeez!_ She wiped her face, shaking her head in disgust. _I get everything that happened to the man, but seriously?_

As the girl neared the woods, she heard laughter. _Seems like Puck's having fun. _She saw the two boys running around playing, and gasped. _I'll just let them have a few more minutes._

Mercedes chuckled, but then groaned. This wasn't good. They were too young to know what would happen, and Mercedes wasn't going to be the one to ruin it, but as she watched, she knew that the two boys would have to learn eventually.

Puck nearly ran into Finn as he stopped suddenly. "What's going on?" Puck asked.

"Someone's here. Let's go see!" Finn said. He ran, followed closely by Puck.

When the two boys reached the entrance, they saw Mercedes.

"Hi Mercedes!" Finn said. "Whatcha doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same question." Mercedes laughed. "Your daddy's on his way home right now. Saw him on my way here."

Finn paled, before giving a small smile. "Is he anywhere near home 'Cedes?"

Mercedes nodded. "I wouldn't try sneakin home now. He's bound to notice you ain't there."

Puck looked from Finn to Mercedes, feeling awkward and out of place. "Uh…" Before he could get a word out, Mercedes spoke.

"Puck, you gotta get home. Your grandma's worried sick."

"Aww damn! I forgot." He ran. "See ya tomorrow Finn?" Puck asked over his shoulder.

Finn nodded quickly, as if trying to get it out before changing his mind, as the boy ran away.

"Can you walk me home Mercedes?" Finn asked.

"No point now Hon'. Your Daddy'll be here any minute." Mercedes took a seat, her back against the bark of the tree, and Finn slid beside her.

"'Cedes, did Dad seem in a good mood?"

"He seemed…annoyed."

"Oh." Finn's face fell. "Guess I'm in big trouble huh?"

"I can't say." Mercedes replied waiting for the inevitable, and wondering just how these two boys' friendship would play out.

Blaine sat up, rubbing his eyes as a familiar car engine woke him from his sleep.

"God damned fake…" Blaine stood up and walked over to his dad, who was ranting as usual.

"Rough sales day?" he asked.

He didn't get an answer, just an annoyed sigh, and then his dad noticed. "Where's your brother?"

Blaine looked around, trying not to meet his dad's eyes. "Not sure. But I think he said something about tracking in the woods."

"He did? Why didn't you go with him?"

Blaine mumbled something, incoherently, still not meeting Will's eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that." Will put his hand to his ear, trying to hear what Blaine said.

"I'm not his babysitter!" Blaine shouted.

"You watch your mouth." Will snapped.

Blaine rolled his eyes, but he knew his dad was pissed and wouldn't want to talk. _He never does._

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself." Will said.

Blaine passed his dad up, bumping into him forcefully as he stormed into the house. Will shook his head and stormed down the path towards the woods.

Mercedes stood up, as she heard familiar footfalls. "Finn honey, time to go."

The young boy's eyes opened, and he was groggy. "Say wha…"

"FINN!"

Finn immediately stood eyes brightening, from fear or excitement Mercedes couldn't tell. She backed away, still keeping watch, but far from the view of Will Schuester.

"Dad! Guess what?"

"Not now Finn. Let's get home."

Finn ran keeping pace with his dad's much longer strides quite well for his age. "But Dad… I gotta tell ya…"

"I'm sure that whatever it is can wait."

Finn nodded. "I guess…"

The pair walked silently, Will holding the door open for his son.

"I told you to stay in the yard." Will said. "Finn, why did you leave?"

Finn rubbed the back of his neck, trying anything and everything possible, so he would not have to meet his father's gaze. "I was just practicing huntin'. I thought I heard someone, so I went to track 'em."

"Why didn't you ask Blaine to go with you?" Will asked, kneeling so he was eye level with his son.

"He didn't seem like he wanted to. I didn't wanna make him mad."

"Uh-huh…"

"Can I go now?" Finn asked, as he tried to skirt around his father.

"Not so fast now Sport. What were you doing in the woods for so long?"

Finn bit his lip. "Trackin'."

"Tracking what?"

Finn thought fast. _I ain't gonna tell him yet._

"A butterfly." Finn lied. "Can I go now?"

Will nodded, patting Finn on the shoulder, as he ran up the steps.

_p&f_

Puck burst through the door, and walked around looking for his grandmother. "Mama Puckerman!"

The silver haired woman looked up from the photo albums. "In the living room dear."

As Puck walked in, he surveyed the living room. The television was on, but muted. An evening news report played as New York was shown. The words, SINGLE MOM KILLED IN DRIVE-BY scrolled the screen. A woman with dark hair, and olive skin was shown smiling next to a young boy with a barely visible Mohawk. Like clockwork, Puck felt the tears come, sliding down his cheeks. _Mom… why'd you have to leave?_

"Oh Noah… I'm so sorry, I didn't even realize what was on. Blasted reporters have to just keep talking about it don't they?" Mama Puckerman stood up with a fury, nearly breaking the power button as she shut the TV off. "Come on, and look at some pictures with me."

Noah wiped his face, sniffling as he sat next to his grandmother. "Mama Puckerman Did I do something wrong?"

Mama Puckerman placed the photo album aside. "Why would you think that?"

"I was mad at Mom 'cause she didn't get me candy, and when we got in the car, as we were pulling out, there was shootin', and Mom fell. It was like she was sleeping, but she wasn't. She didn't wake up. If I hadn't been fighting Mom about the stupid candy, they wouldn't have shot at us."

Mama Puckerman didn't know what to say. She simply pulled her grandson into her lap. "It's not your fault. Never sweetie. It's those other people's fault. Never yours. Your Mom won't blame you either. She loves you, and is always with you. Never forget that."

"Yes'm." Puck said.

Mama Puckerman adjusted her glasses. _Time for a happier subject hmm?_ "So you were gone a long time. What did you do all day?"

"I went explorin' in the woods."

"The woods? What did you find?"

"There was another kid, and we played hide and seek, and tag, and Finn was really good at finding me, even when I hid in the hardest to find spots!"

Mama Puckerman froze. _Oh my. _"Noah, listen to me. Please be careful… around Finn. His father's a dangerous man."

Puck was disbelieving. "Dangerous Mama Puckerman? Finn won't let anything happen. We're friends."

_Hope so darling. I really hope so. _Mama Puckerman sighed. "C'mon Noah, get ready for bed."

Puck didn't move from the couch. "A few more minutes please?"

Mama Puckerman shook her head. "You've been out all day having fun. You have to be tired by now."

"Nuh-uh." Puck yawned.

"You just gave yourself up kiddo. Sorry." She picked Noah up, carrying him upstairs. The boy was out in all of five minutes.

**A/N: And that's chapter one. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Next Chapter: More background on Finn and his family. Finn and Puck's second meeting, and more.**

**R&R!**

**Tif S out **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone, Tif S. here. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I really hope it doesn't seem too filler, but it does show important background, and more insight into Blaine's character. Here's some important info, in case you were wondering here are the ages at this point, and some other info.**

**Puck & Finn: 8**

**Mercedes: 14**

**Blaine: 13**

*****_**Flashbacks/ home movies,**__ Song lyrics/ thoughts._*****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee Ryan Murphy does. I don't own Fox and the Hound Disney does, and the prompt I based this off of is courtesy of Frosted-Kisses725, but what I do with this story is entirely my own. Help and advice courtesy of Frosted-Kisses725. **

**Chapter Two**

The warm summer sunshine peeked through the curtains, causing red to be prominent behind Finn's eyes. He bolted upright, with a type of energy only young boys could possess.

After he finished getting ready, he ran downstairs, where his Dad and Blaine were already putting their dishes away.

"Mornin' Dad, Mornin' Blaine."

"Morning." Blaine gave a nod, as his father smiled.

Finn ran over to his Dad. "What are we gonna do today Dad?"

"Well, when I get home today, I'm gonna have a surprise for you!"

"Alright!" Finn hugged his Dad who returned the hug awkwardly.

"I'll see you boys later." Will said, walking out the door to where his truck was parked.

Finn grabbed the step stool next to the sink, and grabbed a bowl from the top cabinet. "Blaine?"

The teen looked up, and walked over to the sink, helping his brother down. "What's up?"

"Do you know anyone named Puck?"

"You must mean Old Lady Puckerman across the road." Blaine said. "Yeah I know her. Why?"

"Does she got a boy?"

Blaine thought for a moment. "I think so, but you gotta keep your distance hear me?"

"Why?" Finn brought his bowl to the table.

"They aren't like us. They're scum, always askin' for things. Nothing but beggars and thieves." Blaine spat.

Finn looked at his brother, shock evident in his face. "I ain't ever heard that Blaine."

"Course not." Blaine shrugged. "You're a kid."

Finn pouted, and as soon as he finished his breakfast, he ran outside.

Blaine rolled his eyes. _Typical. _

"Noah, slow down Hon', you're gonna get sick." Mama Puckerman laughed, as she watched her grandson literally inhale his pancakes.

"I gotta hurry Mama Puckerman." Puck said between chews.

"Noah, don't talk with your mouth full." His grandmother scolded. "I'm sure your friend can wait."

Noah drank the last sip of his milk, slamming the cup on the table. "See ya later Mama Puckerman!"

Mama Puckerman was a stubborn woman, but she knew when to accept defeat when it came to Noah. _Stubborn as his Ma was. _She shook her head as she watched him run towards the woods.

Finn waited in the glade, smiling as he heard someone approaching. He turned as Puck entered.

"I thought I'd be stuck waitin' all day." Finn laughed.

Puck ran in, and stuck his tongue out. "Are we gonna talk or play?" Puck tagged Finn and the game began.

As they played, a multitude of thoughts ran through Finn's head. He didn't understand what Blaine had meant. Puck didn't seem bad. He was really cool actually, and fast. Finn could barely keep up. After what seemed like hours, the two boys collapsed under a tree.

"Finn," Puck asked. "You're my very best friend."

Finn looked over, nodding. "And you're mine too Puck."

"And we'll always be friends forever, won't we?"

"Yeah forever." And at that moment, it didn't matter what Blaine said. It didn't matter what Mama Puckerman said. Those two little boys knew their friendship was cemented.

_Forever is a very long time._ Mercedes thought. She was watching from the edge of the woods, a smile plastered on her face.

"Hey Mercedes, you still babysitting?" Mercedes turned as she heard a familiar voice.

"Mike, you're back in Lima already?" Mercedes hugged the tall Asian.

Mike nodded. "I was giving my parents a hard time. There's only so long you can hear about the joy of working in medicine."

"You coming later?" Mercedes asked. "There's someone I want you to meet."

Mike rolled his eyes. He knew it would be another kid. Mercedes had this thing for little kids. She always chose a child to take under her wing, and mentor. "Way ahead of you Jones. Tina told me already."

Mercedes laughed. "Of course."

"See ya later Mercedes."

"Bye." Mercedes shook her head as Mike went away, before continuing to watch the boys.

Blaine sat in the house, looking at old home movies. He still didn't know what had led him to the old crate that his Dad kept in the basement, but he had nothing else to do so he watched.

_**"C'mon Blaine, let's hear it." Blaine was ten, sitting on the couch beside his mother, Finn on the floor beside them.**_

_**"Will, turn that thing off. He doesn't want you filming." **_

_**"I can't film my family?" Will laughed. **_

_**Shelby started singing softly. **__"I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance Never settle for the path of least resistance Livin' might mean takin' chances, but they're worth takin' Lovin' might be a mistake, but it's worth makin' Don't let some Hell bent heart leave you bitter When you come close to sellin' out, reconsider Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance I hope you dance  
>I hope you dance."<em>

_**Blaine looked up at his Mom smiling, as he started to sing along. **_

He sighed, as he froze the home movie, and remembered. The memories overtook him. That was the last time that they were together, and happy. Two weeks was all it took. Will had decided to take Blaine on a hunting trip. Shelby got mad. There was arguing.

_**"You will not give him a gun! He's ten years old Will!" Blaine sat on the step, watching through a slit in the railing."**_

_**"He's got to learn eventually."**_

_**"He's still a boy! Let him have his childhood."**_

_**"What? Singing? Shelby, that's a hobby. It isn't something that he can do for a living."**_

_**"A living Will? I didn't say that. He's ten years old! God! You're so hot-headed." **_

_**"Well if you think that, then you can just leave." Blaine froze from his place on the step. Mom wasn't gonna leave was she? But she did. Blaine ran to his bedroom, leaving the door open a crack, and watching as Shelby walked to her bedroom, and back. When she passed his room, a suitcase was in her hands.**_

Blaine stood up from the couch, suddenly feeling dizzy. _Stop thinking about it Blaine!_

He looked at his watch. 3:30. Will would be home any minute, and he hadn't heard anything from Finn, which was unusual. _I'm not getting yelled at again. He'd better get home. _Blaine shut off the TV, and stormed out to the porch to wait.

**_p&f_**

"C'mon Puck! Betcha can't get me." Finn and Puck were still playing, like they had all the time in the world. They didn't.

"Boys, fun's over." Mercedes walked over. "Finn's daddy's coming home."

"Aww, why'd you gotta leave?" Puck asked.

"The old man won't care." Finn said. "We're having too much fun."

"Finn…" Mercedes said.

"I'm not going 'Cedes!"

"C'mon, Finn. You know how your dad is."

"I don't care!"

Mercedes crossed her arms. "Really? Finn, honey, you gotta go, or you may not be able to see Puck again tomorrow."

Finn shook his head, before turning around. Puck tagged him and they continued playing, completely ignoring Mercedes.

_Uh-uh. This isn't gonna turn out well._

Blaine was getting impatient. He stood, pacing back and forth. "Where the hell are you Finn?"

He didn't expect an answer; he just needed to get it out. The seconds just ticked by, seeming like hours in his mind, until he couldn't wait anymore. He'd go find Finn himself and bring him home. He started the walk to the woods.

**Thwack! Thwack! **Mercedes heard the footsteps, and saw the dark-haired teen approaching. _Uh-Oh. _"Puck, honey, you gotta hide now!"

"Why?" He was wrestling with Finn, and groaned as he was pinned.

"FINN!"

"What's Blaine doin' here?" Finn asked, standing up.

"Told ya you shoulda went home." Mercedes said. She pushed Puck into a thicket.

"….the heck Mercedes?" Mercedes kicked him.

"Be quiet you idiot."

Mercedes walked to the entrance.

"Blaine," she said. "What's the occasion?"

"I don't have time for this Jones."

"I'm sorry, but I was just wonderin' what the occasion was for you to get your lazy butt offa that porch?"

"I'm looking for my little brother. Now move."

"What's the magic word?"

"I wouldn't start this if I were you."

"I'll start whatever the hell I want Schuester."

That did it. Blaine was incensed. He grabbed her, pushing her out of his path. Mercedes landed on her ankle, and cried out.

"MERCEDES!" Puck burst out of the thicket, and kneeled beside her.

The other teen looked at him with a glare, causing him to shrink back. "So this is who you were protecting? This little thief?" Blaine smirked. "I would've thought you would have come to your senses by now Jones."

Mercedes shook her head, glare equally strong. "Class don't make you something Schuester. Now go get your brother and leave us alone."

Blaine stormed away, swearing as he left. _Who the hell does she think she is?_ "FINN!"

"Blaine, I'm right here. You're shoutin' my ear off." Finn said, running up to him.

"C'mon." Blaine grabbed him roughly by the arm.

"Blaine!" Finn squirmed in his brother's grasp, tears pricking the corner of his eyes.

"What the hell do you think you were doin'?" Blaine demanded. "Huh? Did you think you were smart?"

"I dunno what you're talking about." Finn said.

"Sneakin' off, playing with _him_? Did you honestly think you wouldn't get caught?"

"He ain't bad! He's really cool. He's my best friend."

"Whatever! Now c'mon!" Blaine pulled Finn away. As he was dragged away, he stole one last look at Puck.

_Bye. _He gave a small nod in Puck's direction, hoping that he saw, and praying he wouldn't get in too much trouble.

**_p&f_**

"Mercedes, is it bad?" Puck asked.

"Not too bad Hon." Mercedes stood and winced, leaning heavily on the ankle.

"C'mon!" Puck grabbed her hand and started slowly towards his house. Mama Puckerman would fix her up.

"Oh! What happened" Mama Puckerman threw her dish rag down and ran out the screen door when she saw her grandson and Mercedes coming up the road.

"Blaine Schuester being a douche." Mercedes replied.

"Language honey." Mama Puckerman said. "When'd you run into Blaine?"

"By the woods. I wouldn't move, and his lazy butt couldn't go around me."

Mama Puckerman laughed. "Darling, one thing you gotta remember when dealing with the likes of a Schuester is don't fight."

"Says the biggest fighter." Mercedes replied.

"There, all wrapped up. You should be able to use it, just be careful and don't overdo it."

"Thanks Mrs. P." Mercedes said.

"Anytime."

"Oh, Puck, I got something special planned." Mercedes said. "Do you mind if I take him Mrs. P?"

"It shouldn't be a problem. Just don't be home too late." Mama Puckerman replied.

"You're gonna like this Puck." Mercedes said. She smiled at him.

"Can you just tell me where we're goin'?" Puck asked.

"Nope it's a surprise." She pulled out her cell phone and sent a text, before carefully walking down the steps, motioning for Puck to follow. This would be fun.

**A/N: Song is _I Hope You Dance _ by Lee Ann Womack. Hope you enjoyed. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! How's it going? Oh my god, it's so close to the holidays. I can't wait. An early Holiday gift. Another update! This chapter is Finn/Blaine-centric**

_Flashback/Thoughts/ Song Lyrics_

**Chapter Three**

Finn hated being restrained by his brother. He didn't understand what had changed. They used to be so close. He squirmed under Blaine's death grip, squealing. "Blaine! You're hurting me."

Blaine sighed, letting his grip loosen, but still holding his little brother's wrist, firmly; just enough so that he wouldn't be able to get out. Little did he know how his little brother's new friend had rubbed off on him.

_I need to make sure 'Cedes is ok. _Finn thought, no longer struggling. _Oh, I know what to do._ Finn positioned himself, just barely behind Blaine.

"What're ya doing Finn?" Blaine asked.

No answer, until… **SNAP! **Finn let his feet fly, hitting Blaine squarely in the back of the leg.

Blaine turned, glowering, and involuntarily loosening his grip just enough for the small boy to get away. _Seriously? _Blaine rolled his eyes, debating whether or not to give chase when he saw his Will's truck. _Perfect. _He'd just let his dad handle this.

He half ran half walked over to his dad's truck. "Dad!" Blaine exaggerated his limp in all the right ways, as his Dad turned.

"Blaine! What the hell? Why are you limping?"

Then Blaine went on to explain, exaggerating parts to suit his needs, and tried to hide his satisfaction as Will's expression darkened. The man said nothing, opening the door for his son, and speeding the truck erratically in search of Finn.

**_p&f_**

Puck gasped, for as they went down the road, a car was waiting for them. It wasn't like the rickety SUV Mama Puckerman drove. It was a real nice car. As the pair walked up, the car door opened, and a man held it open for them. "It's a pleasure to see you again Miss Jones."

"Thanks Mr. Berk." Mercedes laughed at the young boy's expression. "Close your mouth honey. You look like a fish outta water."

"I…is this yours?" Puck asked.

Mercedes laughed. "No. It's Mike's. You'll meet him soon enough. His parents don't know the meaning of modesty." This last part was murmured to herself.

"Mercedes! How are you doing?" Puck was nearly flung out of the open car door as Mercedes was ambushed by a wildly dressed boy.

"Kurt!" Mercedes returned the embrace, before being interrupted by the driver.

"Ahem! Miss Jones, Mr. Hummel!" Mr. Berk grabbed Puck before he could fall.

"Oh my god! Puck I'm so sorry." Mercedes said.

Puck pouted, sticking his tongue out at Mercedes, as he took a seat next to the boy.

"Hey kid, always nice to see a new face." The boy said. "I'm Kurt Hummel." Kurt stuck a hand out, as the car pulled away.

Puck's gasp was audible as the car pulled up to a huge house. "Wow! Is this all one house?"

Kurt nodded as he explained about the Changs. "Mr. and Mrs. Chang are both doctors. They have very expensive taste, and they don't even know that modesty is a part of vocabulary, hence this car."

Mercedes slapped him with her purse. "Shut your face Hummel."

"What? The kid's gotta learn eventually. The world isn't all rainbows and sugar cookies."

"Yea, but he doesn't need your biased ass telling him what to think. He can make his own decisions." Mercedes responded with a smirk.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Can we go now?"

Mercedes smiled as she opened the door, piling out after Puck, and followed closely by Kurt. "Have a good day." Puck smiled, and waved to Mr. Berk, as he followed Mercedes and Kurt around to the back of the house.

"Ok, so is there any new business?" Rachel Berry asked.

"Rachel, how many times do I have to say it? You aren't in charge here." Mike said annoyance plain on his face.

Puck slowed his pace as he turned the corner, waiting for Mercedes. "'Cedes!"

The group of friends turned as they heard the boy's shout. "Well, check it out guys. Seems we've got ourselves a new recruit." A teen with blond hair walked over to Puck, causing him to shrink back slightly.

"Who the hell brought the midget?" A tall Latina shouted.

"C'mon guys, back off!" Puck sighed with relief as Kurt and Mercedes appeared around the corner.

"Puck," Mercedes said. "Meet the New Directions." Puck glanced around at the group of teens, as Mercedes rattled off names.

The blond with the big mouth was Sam Evans. He came from a rougher background than the others, but Mike was the one with the highest standing, and the only son of the Changs. Puck like them immediately. The one that called him a midget was Santana Lopez. She was rough around the edges, but Kurt said that once you got to know her, she could be an ok friend. _I'd pay to see her be anyone's friend_. Puck laughed to himself. Artie Abrams came next. He was the closest to Puck's age in the group at ten years old. Mike's girlfriend Tina was introduced next, along with Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry.

"Alright everyone, what do you say we show the new kid what New Directions is all about?" Mike said. Puck watched as Mercedes and Kurt walked over to the others. "…5, 6, 7, 8… '_Me and all my friends… We're all misunderstood. They say we stand for nothing and there's no way we ever could. Now we see everything that's going wrong with the world and those who lead it. We just feel like we don't have the means to rise above and beat it. So we keep waiting, waiting on the world to change.  
>We keep on waiting; waiting on the world to change. It's hard to beat the system when we're standing at a distance. So we keep waiting<br>waiting on the world to change'." _Puck watched the group, mouth agape. This seemed so much fun. They were all singing and laughing, without a care in the world. Puck remembered that his mom would always have some sort of music in their house. The radio was always on no matter what, and those moments always made Puck feel good, so what else did he do? He started singing along.

Once the number ended, Mercedes pounced. "What the heck Puckerman? You never said you could sing."

Puck shrugged. "You never asked."

"So what's your name kid?" Sam asked.

"Noah, but people call me Puck." Puck replied.

"Nice to meet you Puck. Do you wanna join our group?" Sam asked.

"Do I?" Puck jumped up and down excitedly. "But…" He stopped himself. "I have to ask Mama Puckerman."

"Already got it cleared honey. I asked Mama Puckerman yesterday." Mercedes smiled. "You're all good."

Sam took Puck over to meet the rest of the group, leaving Kurt and Mercedes alone.

"That went off without a hitch, don't you think?" Kurt asked, eyes glowing with mischief.

"Yea." Mercedes said with a sigh.

"What's wrong Hon'?" Kurt asked.

Mercedes shook her head, and gave her best attempt at a smile. "Nothing's wrong. What makes you think something's wrong?"

"You don't have that look of accomplishment you always have when one of your plans works." Kurt smirked. "As soon as I didn't see your cocky grin, I knew something was wrong."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "You got me. If you really must know, I saw him today."

Kurt leaned over. "Oh 'Cedes, how was he?"

"Still a jerk. I swear he lets his old man get to him. I don't get it Kurt. We used to be so close. And he caused this." Mercedes lifted her jean leg, revealing the bandage that wrapped her ankle.

"People change Hon'." Kurt said. "And he's probably still sore over his mom leaving. Don't take it to heart."

Mercedes nodded. "Thanks Kurt." Mercedes limped over to the rest of the group, as Mike and Sam pulled Kurt aside.

"We've gotta help this kid." Sam said.

**_p&f_**

Finn ran over to the forest, looking to where he'd seen Mercedes fall. No one was there. _Darn it. 'Cedes, Puck where are you?_

Finn looked around. Maybe they'd gone into the forest, but as he peeked in, he didn't see anyone. _I dunno if they went too far. 'Cedes seemed hurt pretty bad. _And he wondered for the tenth time that day, what made Blaine so mad. He remembered.

_"Blaine, Blaine!" He was five years old, and it was late at night, probably an hour or more past his bedtime, but he didn't care. All he knew was that there was a monster under his bed and he wanted it gone. He ran, sock feet skidding all the way, until he reached his older brother's bedroom. _

_"Wha… Finn!" Blaine sat bolt upright. "Whatsa matter kiddo? Do you know what time it is?"_

_"There's a monster under my bed! C…can ya come and check?"_

_"C'mon let's go get rid of the monster." Blaine said. He grabbed his little brother's hand, as Finn led him to the offending area. _

_Blaine checked under the bed, and he didn't see anything. He checked the closets, nothing. "Well, looks like the monsters went invisible." Blaine sighed. "But do you know what scares monsters away for good?"_

_"What?" Finn jumped on the bed, eager for the monsters to be gone._

_"Music. They can't stand the sound of it. As soon as you start singin' they turn to dust and get swept out the open window. Do you wanna try it?"_

_Finn nodded, as Blaine thought._

_"I know the perfect monster scaring song." Blaine smiled. "But you gotta sing too, or it won't work, and sing as loud as you can. 'Don't be shy just let your feelings roll on by. Don't wear fear or nobody will know you're there. Just lift your head, and let your feelings out instead. And don't be shy, just let your feeling roll on by, on by. You know love is better than a song. Love is where all of us belong. So don't be shy just let your feelings roll on by. Don't wear fear or nobody will know you're there, you're there. Don't be shy just let your feelings roll on by. Don't wear fear or nobody will know you're there. Just lift your head, and let your feelings out instead. And don't be shy; just let your feeling roll on by on by, on by.'" As the song finished, Finn was laughing._

_"I bet that monster couldn't get sweeped outta here fast enough huh?" _

_"Only one way to find out." The closets, and underneath the bed were checked again. An all clear was given, and Finn was tucked under the covers. As Blaine left, an audible gasp could be heard, and Finn shot upright. "Dad, I didn't mean to wake you up."_

Finn hiccupped as he remembered. After that night, nothing had ever been the same. There was arguing almost every day and Blaine didn't come in for monster checks any more. In fact, he acted as though Finn didn't exist at all. They didn't get along like they used to. But it all peaked on Finn's sixth birthday.

_"'Cedes! Guess what I got?" Six year old Finn ran out the door to where the eleven year old girl waited. "Dad got me a huntin' jacket!" He proudly showed off the plaid coat. It was a couple sizes too big but the boy didn't care. _

_"Wow! That's awesome Finn!" Mercedes high-fived the boy. "Is your brother around? We got one more present for ya."_

_"I'll go get him. Blaine!" Finn shouted through the screen._

_Blaine walked to the screen, and saw Mercedes and his brother. His hard exterior softened in the slightest. Seeing his best friend here made things seem a lot better. He opened the door and stepped out. "Hey Mercedes, what's up?"_

_"Don't you remember Blaine? The present for Finn." _

_"Oh… right… 'Cedes, listen, about that…umm…" Blaine felt a familiar pair of eyes watching from the window, and felt the shift, and a sudden fear. His defenses went up._

_"What? Blaine is everything ok?" Mercedes asked. She went over to comfort her friend, and Finn felt the change. He knew Mercedes was about to get hurt. He went to the farthest corner of the porch, wrapped in the huge hunting jacket, and bowed his head._

Since that day, Finn wondered how Mercedes could even keep a happy face for his sake, but she did. Finn shuddered remembering the heated words, the words that sounded less and less like the brother he loved, and more and more like a stranger who hated the world. Then he remembered a very important piece of advice Mercedes had given him.

_"Finn, see that house over there?" Finn looked where Mercedes pointed. It was a quaint little house, significantly smaller, and more beat up than his. "If you ever need a safe place, and a kind ear, go over there. That's where Mrs. Puckerman lives." _

That's when he put two and two together. Mrs. Puckerman, the same Mrs. Puckerman that Blaine and his Dad hated so much. Maybe Mercedes had gone over there, and maybe, Puck was there too. He nearly shouted with how overjoyed he was. Then he ran.

Mama Puckerman was busy cleaning, and looking at photo albums when she heard a tiny knock on her door. _Oh my, are Noah and Mercedes home already? _She walked over to the door, and saw the little boy on her doorstep. Finn Schuester. She opened the door, and stepped out onto her porch. "Hello dear, what can I do for you?"

"Umm…" The little boy looked up at her. "Are Mercedes and Puck here?"

Mama Puckerman looked at the little boy. "I'm afraid not Finn. They probably won't be back for a while. Why aren't you at home?"

"I needed to make sure 'Cedes was ok. Blaine was being a meanie, and she seemed like she was in a lot of pain."

"Mercedes will be fine Hon'. She's a big girl." Mama Puckerman looked around, looking for any sign of headlights. "You'd better get on home before your Dad gets here."

**SCREECH! **It was too late.

Will clambered up the steps to the porch, gripping Finn's hand with twice as much force as Blaine did earlier. It took all of Finn's restraint to not cry out, as Mama Puckerman looked on with a glare to rival Mercedes'.

"Puckerman, I should've known. Get in the car!" Will pushed, a running Finn down the steps. Finn was lucky he grabbed the railing in enough time. He winced, as he felt a splinter enter his palm.

"Dad, it wasn't her…" He shouted only to be silenced by a death glare from his Dad. What was going on?

"I don't want to hear it." Will's volume decreased but his tone was still firm.

"William, be reasonable to the boy. He was only trying to check on his friend, who your _other_ son injured severely."

"Shut your mouth you ungrateful female." Will spat. Finn shrank back, trying to hold back a gasp. "Are you aware of what your grandson has been doing?"

"Excuse me Sir, are you assuming I don't take care of my grandson?" Mama Puckerman bristled. "I'll have you know that I am very aware of what he has been doing."

"Good, then you'll know why I'm saying it ends now."

Mama Puckerman shook a fist. "Will Schuester, you monster! You are an absolute disgrace to Lima."

Will spat at the old woman's feet, as he walked to his truck. "If I even hear a word of him being hide or hair near Finn, well, let's just say you're gonna wish you didn't pawn your husband's things." This last part was a lethal whisper, unheard by the boy that sat shaking in the flatbed of his dad's truck. Mama Puckerman heard it perfectly, but she didn't believe it.

_Will Schuester's full of hot air._

She should have though.

**A/N: This chapter end even gives me chills. Well thanks for reading and R&R Songs used in this chapter: **_**Waiting on the World to Change**_** by John Mayer** **and **_**Don't be Shy**_** by Cat Stevens. Do you think I should use Big Mama's song to Todd in the next chapter, where she explains to Todd about Copper, as Mercedes explaining to Puck? Let me know in a review or PM. **_  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey Everyone, I realize I didn't clear up character ages in the last chapter, so here are the ages of everyone in the New Directions as of now.**

**Mike:17**

**Sam: 14**

**Kurt:16**

**Rachel:9 1/2**

**Tina:16 1/2**

**Quinn:14**

**Santana:14**

**Artie:10**

**So without further ado, here's Chapter four.**

**Chapter Four**

"Puck, honey, five more minutes then we gotta go." Mercedes said.

Puck sat with Artie, as Artie showed him how to play guitar. He gave Mercedes a thumbs-up, and then turned back to Artie.

"I can't wait to tell Finn!" Puck said. "He's gonna be so jealous."

Artie looked at Puck. "Finn as in Finn Schuester?"

Puck looked at Artie, unrelenting, and entirely unaware of the warning in the other boy's reply. "Yeah, but why do you sound so scared?"

"You haven't been in Lima long have you?" Artie said.

"I've been here for three days."

"AKA not long." Artie laughed. "Puck there are some things you gotta know about this town. C'mon." Artie wheeled over to Mike, Sam and Mercedes, Puck following close behind. "Mike," Artie wheeled up to the teen. "What do you know about the Schuesters?"

Puck stopped just a couple steps behind Artie. _Why do I have a feelin' I'm not gonna like what they say?_

"The Schuesters? Artie, I told you all this already." Mike said, as Artie shifted his head in Puck's direction.

"Ok, Puckerman, you wanna know the truth?" Mercedes said.

Puck nodded slowly. "Why is everyone so scared of 'em Mercedes?"

Quinn walked over. "You're not seriously asking about this are you new kid?"

Puck squared his shoulders, and glared. "I wanna know!"

"Ok kid, it ain't gonna be pretty." Mercedes said. "Get ready for a hard truth."

"The Schuesters' have a lot of baggage, and they're the meanest folks you'll ever come across." Sam said. "But Mr. Schue especially."

Puck looked around. "Not all of 'em are mean. Finn's real nice!"

"It's because he's little. His Daddy's ways haven't rubbed off on him yet. Puck, honey, just listen good, and learn now." Mercedes said.

"The Schuesters have a lot of influence, almost more than my folks. Way more than my folks." Mike shook his head. "Mr. Schuester used to be civil enough. He was still rough around the edges, but he was at least kind of nice. Mrs. Schuester was the nicest though. The Schuesters' are a hunting family, and Mr. Schue owns a chain of hunting shops. He wanted his boys to take over the business. He was so extreme; he gave Blaine a huntin' rifle at ten years old, breaking one of Mrs. Schuester's rules."

"Miss Shelby Schuester made it perfectly clear that the boys don't get any sort of weapon until they're thirteen, so you can imagine how mad she was." Quinn said. "She left that same evening, leaving her boys in the care of that _monster_. Blaine used to be a part of the New Directions, and he used to love singing. Heck that whole family used to love music.

"We were best friends." Mercedes said. "But then things starting changing. After Shelby left, Mr. Schue became bitter and hateful. Blaine became violent, and distant. He stopped coming to hang out with us, and all mentions of music became equivalent of curse words."

"Don't kid yourself. We all know you were more." Mike teased.

"But this is the most important thing kid, so listen up." Sam said. "The Schuesters have a real problem with 'low-class' people."

Puck tensed. "What does that mean?"

"It means sweetie," Kurt walked up with a sad expression. "That anyone with not as much money or anyone that seems 'fishy' is not allowed to be hanging out with those kids."

Then Puck remembered. _"So this is who you were protecting? This little thief? I would've thought you would have come to your senses by now Jones."_

"'Cedes, why do they think I'm a thief?" Puck asked, his voice a small whisper.

Mercedes wrapped Puck in a hug. "Don't take it personal Puck. That's just how Mr. Schue is, a mean man who thinks class is everything."

Puck nodded, but he still didn't quite understand. _I never stole anything. Why do they think I did? _

Mercedes noticed Puck looked upset. "Puck, I'm sorry but that's the truth. I know it's hard…"

"Stop sugar coating everything 'Cedes. If the midget can't take it, that's his problem." Santana smirked.

"Hell no. Santana, you aren't gonna come here and scare the kid!" Mercedes said.

"I'm not scaring him. I'm toughening him up. If he's gonna be one of us, he's gotta be able to roll with the punches, and if he can't well then…" Santana shrugged. "He'll be the first one to go when Schuester gets a whiff." She scraped her finger across her neck.

"Santana! What the hell?" Quinn squealed, as Puck collapsed to the ground in tears.

"Life ain't easy. He might as well get used to it." Santana said.

"You're a bitch Lopez." Kurt said, as he walked over to the crying boy followed by Mercedes.

Santana walked away rolling her eyes. "Whatever."

Puck sat up as Santana walked away, sniffling and barely understandable. "H…he isn't r…really gonna…"

"No way we'd let that happen man. Santana's a diva who likes seeing other people upset. Don't take anything she says seriously." Artie said.

Puck nodded, wiping his running nose, as Mercedes looked at her phone.

"We gotta get you home honey."

Puck looked at her, and nodded once before waving to everyone. "Bye! It was nice meeting you."

The group of teens waved as Mercedes and Puck walked away. Artie turned to Quinn.

"He's in more trouble than he realizes isn't he?"

The stillness answered the question for them.

* * *

><p>The silence between them extended beyond that of an ordinary silence. It wasn't just <em>I've got nothing to say <em>silence. It was _I've got nothing to say because you are in big trouble_ silence, and Finn knew that something had gone wrong. He just didn't know what that was yet. Finn didn't know this yet, but those kinds of silences were always the calm before the storm. 3…2…

"Why would you go over there? Haven't you learned anything?" Will was fury personified, standing over his son.

_What did I do? Oh god, just tell me what I did. _Finn was terrified beyond belief, shaking in the kitchen chair. "I… I didn't know."

"Finn," Will's glare softened, as he grabbed the tweezers and the antiseptic from the cabinet. "There are things you have to understand." The father started repairing his son's hand.

"Like what? Ouch!" Finn's hand recoiled slightly as the stinging liquid was rubbed in.

"There are people that you just can't be hanging out with. Some people are more of a threat than they lead you to believe. Bad company, do you understand?"

"You're talkin' bout Puck ain't you?" Finn asked.

"Unfortunately." Will said. "Finn, I'm sorry, but you can't see him anymore."

"But Dad…" Finn stood, before being forcefully pushed down by his father.

"Finn, that's final!"

Finn shook his head. "Dad, you ain't being fair!"

"Aren't I now?" Will crouched low whispering in his son's ear. "You want to keep them safe don't you?"

Finn nodded, breathing heavily.

Will pulled out his rifle, dusting the inside. "Then you best mind ya hear?" He made a big show of walking the rifle to its place above the door, before dropping it on the floor. As he picked it up he laughed. "I'd hate for my finger to accidently slip like that."

Will walked into the living room, shutting the double doors behind him, leaving a much shaken son in the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey. Hope your Holidays were awesome and Happy New Year! Well, here it is chapter five of the Best of Friends. Blainecedes in this chapter. Yes I made him straight, but don't come at me with pitchforks. It works for the direction this is heading. This will probably be the last chapter before the time-jump. Any feedback or ideas are appreciated. Enjoy and R&R!**

**Chapter Five**

Puck walked into the house, waving goodbye to Mercedes with renewed energy. Like many boys his age, Puck had already forgotten about the warnings and threats that had come a few hours earlier, and was all wound up on the fun that he had experienced.

"Oh Noah thank god!" Mama Puckerman ran in, hugging and kissing Puck as if she hadn't known where he was.

"Chill Mama Puckerman! I'm right here." Puck laughed. He noticed the serious expression on his grandma's face and stopped. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing baby. I'm just glad you're safe. I was getting worried when Mercedes didn't call."

Puck wrapped his arms around his grandma, thoughts rushing a mile a minute. _What if Santana's right?_

That thought stayed with him as Mama Puckerman tucked him into bed, but vanished with the first peek of sunshine.

"Bye Mama Puckerman! I'll be back in time for lunch." The boy ran until he was in the woods once again and waiting.

The time dragged, seconds became minutes, and soon the boy's impatience became too much. _Where is he? He's supposed to be here. _

Puck ran through the woods, bursting out, and trying to remember which direction the two boys had went the day before. He noticed a flattened brush, and recognized it as the one Mercedes had been pushed into. He concentrated replaying the scene in his mind. _They went left… but it wasn't a straight left. _He saw the path they had taken in his mind. _That's it!_

Puck nearly whooped as he ran the same path that Blaine and his brother had taken, hoping that he could find his best friend.

Finn sat on the porch, his dad's words keeping him frozen in place. _I don't get what happened. _He turned as he heard footsteps on the porch. His brother sat on the other end of the porch, smirking to himself. _I need to get some answers. _Finn decided, as he ran over to his brother and sat beside him.

"Blaine! Blaine! I hafta ask you something."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Haven't you done enough?"

Finn scowled. "Why was Dad so mad?" Then his glare turned accusatory. "You told! You told about Puck!"

Blaine shook his head. "It was for your own good Finn. People like them bring nothing but trouble." He would know.

_He had met her when he was seven. She was the daughter one of Shelby's best friends and one of her best students. Mercedes was great. She was nice and talented and she and Blaine soon became inseparable. _

_ "Aren't you the little Casanova?" Mom would joke, making Blaine uncomfortable._

_ "Mom, we're just friends!" He grew scarlet._

_ "Sweetie, she isn't going to wait forever. Ask her out." Mom teased. "She doesn't stop talking about you, so what have you got to lose?" This was the night before Blaine turned ten, and getting permission from his Mom to ask a girl out was a big deal._

_ The date was set for Saturday night. It was just a picnic in the woods, but it had to go perfect. And it did._

_ "Blaine, this has been the best night ever." Mercedes and Blaine lay side by side, looking at the stars, and Blaine knew then that he had found the perfect girl._

_ "Blaine, what's wrong?" As soon as he had seen his Mom grab the suitcase, he grabbed the phone. _

_ "She's gone. She left Mercedes."_

_ "Ooh, Blaine, I'm so sorry Honey."_

_ "I gotta go, Dad's coming, but will I see you tomorrow?" Blaine asked._

_ "Of course Hon. See you tomorrow. G'night."_

_ Blaine stood in sock feet, as Dad hammered him. _

_ "I don't want to hear you singing again." That quiet sentence, and the ease with which it fell from Dad's mouth made Blaine go cold; everything turned upside down, and there was no righting it. _

_ "Dad, I'm sorry, and I know we woke you up, but this isn't fair!" __**SMACK!**_

_ Blaine fingered his cheek; it was warm from the slap. He looked up with child eyes. He couldn't believe it._

_ Things changed drastically. Everything was turned inside out. The lump of hatred for his father grew, and resulted in arguments every day… with his father and Finn._

_ But he knew, his defiance had to stop, if not for his Father's sake, then for Finn's, and he knew the only way to make sure that it didn't ruin his little brother's birthday was to end things with Mercedes for good._

"You're wrong you know." Finn said.

Blaine looked at Finn. "Am I? Am I really?" He lay back on the porch, and Finn scooted away.

"Finn!" Finn heard someone eagerly shouting his name, and sneaked a sideways glance at Blaine. He smiled as he observed a cord extending all the way down to his pant legs. _ He's too busy with angry birds to notice. _ Slowly with the stealth of a cat, he walked over to his best friend.

"Dude, shut up! Not so loud." Finn laughed.

"What are you chicken? C'mon, we're burning daylight!" Puck nearly shouted.

Finn looked around, and then ever so slowly crept in between the fence posts until he was out of his yard.

"I knew you weren't chicken Finesa. I'll race ya!" Puck ran, not even waiting for his friend.

Finn looked around, watching and waiting for the inevitable; and Puck circled back around. "Dude, C'mon!"

_Why is this so hard? Why do I feel like I'm gonna do something wrong?_ Finn shook his head. "I don't think this is a good idea."

Puck looked at his friend. "Don't think, just come." Puck pulled Finn by his arm, but still the boy wouldn't budge. "Finn what's wrong?"

"I don't know if we can be friends anymore."

"That ain't funny Finn." Puck said. "Stop messing around."

Finn felt someone watching, and fear grabbed hold of him. "Get out of here!" he shouted, then the shot.

**_p&f_**

Puck saw the bullet, and froze. It was slow motion. "Puck! Go!" Finn was running towards the porch, towards his brother who held the gun. Puck felt a choking sensation as he ran; hitting the dirt as the bullet swam past, only just nicking his sleeve.

Puck looked back, only a tiny peek, but it was enough. He longed for Finn to be beside him, sneaking away from his brother and going to play in the woods. _Shake it off Puckerman. You ain't a sissy. _ He scolded himself, trying to channel his dad's anger into his thoughts. His dad had always thought that he was too much of a pansy, and he had left when Puck was four; not even bothering to try to fight to see his son. It worked. Puck ran fast and hard, not looking back, not even thinking about the boy behind the fence. He didn't stop until he reached his porch steps. He collapsed, finally feeling safe enough to release his emotions. Santana had been right all along.

"Noah, you're home early." Mama Puckerman peeked through the screen. "Oh Noah, what's wrong?" She opened the door and knelt beside her grandson. The elderly woman inspected the child and noticed a hole in his shirt sleeve. _Oh dear. Oh dear lord._

"H…he…" Puck could barely even finish the sentence for all the tears that came fast and hard flowing down.

"Oh honey. There's no rush. Let's go inside. You can help me get lunch ready." Mama Puckerman held her hand out for her grandson as they both walked inside.

The phone rang just as Mama Puckerman put the pot on the stove. "Noah, watch that for me will you?" She looked sadly at her grandson as she took the cordless phone into the living room

Puck sighed as he pulled the chair up closer to the stove and sat down. He felt awful, no other way to say it. He just felt awful. His head was spinning and he felt nauseous. He could barely look at the pot boiling on the stove without wanting to barf. He remembered the bullet, barely coasting his sleeve, he remembered the panic and the betrayal, but most of all he remembered that day. He remembered that day as the first time he actually saw a gun in action. Puck remembered the glass breaking; he remembered his mom pushing him onto the floor of the car as it went straight for her. He remembered her not answering his screams. He felt empty, hollow even. Why did he always have to get hurt?

**Clink Clink!**__Puck stood on the chair trying to hold the lid on the pot. It was moving so fast that he had to hold it with two hands. "Mama Puckerman! The lid's ready to explode!" Puck was laughing as he nearly fell off the chair.

"He seemed to really get a kick out of that Mercedes. Thank you for taking him." Mama Puckerman said.

"Not a problem Mrs. P. New Directions loved him."

"I just hope you know what you're doing Hon. He's in enough trouble as it is."

"I know. We'll take care of him. He's one of us now."

"Mama Puckerman!" Mama Puckerman heard her grandson calling from the kitchen.

"I gotta let you go Hon. You have a good evening." Mama Puckerman hung up the phone and ran into the kitchen. "Oh my!" She ran over to the pot and quickly turned off the heat.

"I thought it was going to explode." Puck said as he jumped off the chair.

"Well," Mama Puckerman laughed. "Thank you for not letting the pot explode. You did really well."

Puck smiled a tiny bit before letting it falter. "Mama Puckerman, I'm not that hungry."

Mama Puckerman looked at Puck, and put a hand to his forehead. "You aren't getting sick are you? Go upstairs and get some rest. I'll keep it warm for you just in case you get hungry."

Puck nodded as he made his way upstairs. He threw himself on the bed, suddenly feeling very tired. He slept for the rest of the day.


	6. Author's Note Please Read

A/N: Major changes coming to this rewrite, starting with the fact of Will Schuester. I was looking at my old version and I realized why it came out so weird was the fact that Will just didn't fit the profile and I was completely bashing his and Blaine's characters who I love dearly as a fan, so I am making Finn's father an OC, and making Blaine Finn's stepbrother changing the relationships a tiny bit and keeping them more in character to the friendship that was found in the show, with a bit of a different angle. Will is still going to be in the story, but he is going to be much more the Will Schuester we know as fans. The Mercedes and Blaine relationship will also be getting a revamp but the plot will stay sort of the same with more of a modern twist. I hope to start writing the draft soon, but it probably won't get posted right away considering I have another story in progress. Any questions or comments, feel free to PM or leave a comment. 


End file.
